Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter twelve
Chapter twelve of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The swatzi-fleet continue to scour the fog-smothered archipelago for the Sea Duck. It's been more than a day since they saw it and were getting impatient. Around the peak of dawn, one air-carrier flies over to keep watch. A pair of Fieseler Fi 156 Storch-recon-planes fly within the fog to scout around. Accompanying them were Blohm & Voss P 194 tactical-bomber-planes: possibly the strangest of planes to ever be born; their cockpit and engine do not share a fuselage, instead the engine and tail encompassed the plane's left-half while the cockpit had the right, joined together by a central-wing. The cockpit also had a jet-engine to provide stable propulsion. This freakish-design was known as the Asymmetrical-design, a rare kind of aircraft-configuration. Currently they were bombing the archipelago in the hopes to flush the Sea Duck out. As for the Sea Duck, all was quiet (though the bombardment could be heard) and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel. Rebecca sits in the pilot's seat. She runs her hand across the control panel as she thinks of Baloo and the confusion he has created within her. Suddenly something outside the cockpit window catches her eye. The reflection of the panel lights obscure her vision until a beastly-face attaches itself to the windscreen and large black eyes stare back at her. Startled she jumps back out of her seat with a brief scream and races from the cockpit. "Sir, if I may venture an opinion-" Oscar offers, "I'm not really interested in your opinion Oscar" Riven refuses as Rebecca came flying in, "there's something out there" she cries, "where?" Sam asked, "outside in the cave" Rebecca answered just when a strange noise was heard from outside, "there it is listen listen" Ramón points, "I'm going out there" Baloo asserted putting his tools down, "are you crazy?" Molly objected, "I just got this bucket back together I'm not going to let something tear it apart, Riven Jungle-Aces you're with me" Baloo states and they head out, "then I'm going with you" Rebecca claims and joins them with Clara, "I think it might be better if we stay here and guard the plane" Oscar advises to Molly and Ramon when more noises were heard, "oh no" he adds. Together everyone emerges from the side-door and climb out. The first thing they noticed was that the ground felt meaty rather than rocky. "This ground sure feels strange, it doesn't feel like rock at all" Clara notes, Riven kneels and studies the ground, then attempts to study the outline of the cave, "there's an awful lot of moisture in here" Ernie notes, "I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this" Rey expresses having an uneasy feeling, "yeah" Riven agreed. They continue exploring when suddenly Bert shouts "watch out!" and blasts something underneath the plane's left-wing with his pistol, the creature tumbles off the craft and onto the ground in front of the bird, "Bert what's-whoa what is that?" Felix gasps after arriving, "it's alright, it's alright I got it" Bert assures, Riven and Baloo come over and bend down to investigate the now-dead creature, "yeah, that's what I thought, Pugbat, boys check the rest of the plane, make sure there aren't any more attached: they're chewing on the power-cables" Riven voiced identifying the creature and knowing the problem it can pose, "Pugbats?" Rebecca asks never having heard of that creature before, "go on inside, we'll clean them off if there are any more" Baloo states when suddenly a swarm of Pugbats swoop through the air. Clara and Rebecca put their arms over their heads to protect themselves as they run toward the plane, "ah!" Felix screamed and wrestles with one, another approached the door scaring the daylights out of Molly Ramon Oscar and Wildcat, "ohhh go away go away beastly little thing, shoo! shoo!" Wildcat screamed swinging a wrench at it, Felix scares off his pugbat by shooting at it with his own pistol, but in doing so caused the entire cave to shake and let out a beastly-roar, all the other pugbats flee when that happened, while Ernie eyes the cave suspiciously, "wait a minute..." he whispers and against his better judgment he upholsters his own gun and fires at the ground, though he later regrets it: once again the cave shakes and roars, only stronger, and they take that as their cue to leave, unsteadily they each climb back in the Sea Duck, last was Bert who hurriedly closes the door, "alright gang let's get out of here!" Baloo advised heading for the cockpit, "but the Swatzi's are still out there, I don't think it's wise to-" Rebecca argues, "no time to discuss this in a committee" Riven interrupted, "I am not a committee!" Rebecca retorts, Baloo gets in his chair and powers up the conwing, "you can't make the jump to supersonic-flight in this archipelago" Clara reminds, "sit down sweetheart we're taking off!" Baloo retorts, and they lift off, but they see something odd at the entrance, "look!" Molly exclaims, "I see it I see it" Baloo replies, "we're doomed" Oscar cries, "the cave is collapsing" Rebecca gasps, "this is no cave" Riven corrects, after all this cave has teeth! "what!?" everyone else gasp in disbelief, but he was right: the Sea Duck narrowly escapes through the teeth, and then they discover it was really a Sea-Orc-dragon, which lunges at them to eat them but they escape, leaving the sea-monster to retreat back in its lair still hungry. Back with Kit, he was trekking through the town hoping to find a plane to ride, buy, rent or if he has to, steal, and get out of Downunda fast. It wasn't hard to find an airfield and amazingly it was completely spared from the bombardment, it was also an airport, however he did see a few privately-owned planes in one particular area, closer examination reveals it to be a shop to buy your own plane. Kit walks in, wondering if the owner was around, but he had to be careful to not let any Jepangnesians nearby know about his presence, especially when he heard a plane (a Lippisch Delta IV-experimental) fly over. "Hey you" a voice whispers to him and Kit turns to a Miles M.3 Falcon-cabin-plane where a goldfish-man was hiding behind and beckoning him over, Kit runs to him and crouches with him, "you're Kit Cloudkicker right?" the fish asks, "yeah, but don't say it out-loud, the Jepangnesians and others like them are trying to catch me for their own gain" Kit replies, "well I don't want them to hear me either, which is why I'm whispering" the fish says, "oh" Kit stammered and they chuckle, "so you need a plane to get you outa here?" the fish asks, "actually yeah" Kit answers and pulls out his cash, it wasn't much but for the fish he'll make an exception to a celebrity, "well that's not even enough to buy their engines, but I do have one affordable plane here" the fish states and walks away from the M.3 Falcon down to a Fairchild Model 24-plane, much like the baby-toy Kit saw in his visions, and he has seen this plane frequently back then (as much as the Staggerwing), "a Fairchild Model 24, I've seen these back in the Depression a lot" he remarks, "well it's all yours if you want" the fish offered, "deal" Kit declares and hands him the cash, and once the fish steps back Kit powers up, drives off to the runway and flies away. He wasn't sure where to go from here but it was better than staying here. A quarter of a mile away from Downunda, Kit found an autopilot and after switching it on found a map and compass. Since Itsy-Bitsia was out of the question, he'll head back into Usland, since the model-twenty-four-argus was also designed to function as a bush-plane, Kit doesn't even have to land at an airfield, and a remote rural area would make it easier to hide. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter thirteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction